Terbiasa Tanpamu
by gladiolus92
Summary: SEQUEL IS UP! (skip to chap 2 if you've read 1st chap) Title: (Tidak) Terbiasa Tanpamu. Summary: Ia benar. Ia memang sudah terbiasa tanpa diriku. Tapi masalahnya adalah, aku tidak terbiasa tanpa dirinya... \ KAISOO \ EXO \ YAOI \ NON AU \ ONESHOT \ HAPPY ENDING! \ DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Gladiolus92 presents...**

 ** _©Terbiasa Tanpamu_**

 **Genre: Hurt, Romance**

 **Rate: K**

 **Disclaimer: All cast isn't mine**

 **YAOI | ONESHOT | NON AU | TYPO(s) | DLDR| NO PLAGIARISM!**

 **Summary:**

 **Aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi kau tak pernah ada di sisiku. Posisimu di hatiku bisa saja diambil oleh mereka yang selalu ada di sampingku. Sekarang, aku terbiasa tanpa dirimu.**

* * *

Aku masih terjaga di ruangan ini. Ruangan ini gelap, dan aku tidak bisa melihat jam dinding yang tergantung di ujung sana. Tapi bahkan tanpa harus melihat jam dinding pun aku tahu bahwa saat ini sudah lewat dari tengah malam.

Hari ini beberapa diantara kami _free job_. Hal itu cukup untuk mengistirahatkan otot-otot kami yang kaku karena lelah bekerja _non stop_ selama beberapa hari terakhir.

Meskipun beberapa diantara kami _free job_ , tapi masih ada _member_ yang sibuk bekerja hari ini. Beberapa _member_ itu sibuk dengan jadwal individu mereka. Aku juga memiliki jadwal individu, tapi tidak untuk hari ini.

Salah satu _member_ kami yang sibuk dengan jadwal pribadinya untuk hari ini adalah _roommate_ -ku sendiri. Seseorang yang juga menghuni ruangan ini sebagai tempat untuk tidur. Tepatnya, orang itu menempati satu _single bed_ yang terletak di dekat jendela.

Ruangan ini adalah sebuah kamar tidur dalam _dorm_ kami. Aku menempati ruangan ini bersama Chanyeol _hyung_ dan Kyungsoo _hyung._ Kyungsoo _hyung_ menempati kasur yang letaknya di dekat jendela, aku menempati kasur yang letaknya di tengah, dan Chanyeol _hyung_ menempati kasur yang letaknya di dekat tembok—lelaki tinggi itu sekarang sudah terlelap.

Dari penjelasanku itu, pastilah kalian bisa menebak bahwa _roommate_ -ku yang hari ini sibuk adalah Kyungsoo _hyung._

Benar. Salah satu _member_ kami yang berusia setahun lebih tua dariku itu sekarang memang sedang sibuk dengan drama dan film-nya. Maklum saja, Kyungsoo _hyung_ saat ini disebut sebagai _actor idol_ yang sedang naik daun.

Ia sering sekali pergi _shooting_ keluar kota dan tidak pulang selama beberapa hari. Ia dan manajernya akan menginap di hotel yang dekat dengan lokasi _shooting._ Tak heran jika tempat tidurnya di ruangan ini sering sekali kosong. Tempat tidur dengan seprai putih itu ditinggalkan dalam kondisi rapi, karena memang Kyungsoo _hyung_ adalah orang yang mencintai kerapian.

Saat ini aku memandang ke arah tempat tidur kosong itu. Dulu, saat awal-awal Kyungsoo _hyung_ mulai sibuk dan sering tidak pulang, aku akan selalu mencari sosoknya ketika malam tiba. Aku merasa kehilangan sosoknya. Aku terbiasa dengan kehadirannya di ranjang sebelahku itu. Kami berdua terbiasa saling bercerita sebelum kami menyelami alam mimpi. Aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur sebelum kami saling bercerita satu sama lain.

Tapi aku selalu tahu bahwa Kyungsoo _hyung_ masih harus bekerja hingga fajar tiba. Kyungsoo _hyung_ tidak akan kembali ke sisiku bahkan untuk beberapa hari.

Awalnya aku merasa sangat berat menghadapi itu semua. Aku benar-benar merindukan saat dimana kami berbaring di ranjang kami masing-masing, dengan kepala yang saling menghadap satu sama lain. Setelahnya, kami akan berbagi kisah kami dengan tawa maupun air mata. Kami memang selalu seperti itu. Tertawa bersama, menangis pun bersama.

Tapi waktu terus berjalan. Tidak hanya satu atau dua bulan sang waktu bergerak. Sang waktu bergerak selama beberapa bulan sejak awal Kyungsoo _hyung_ mulai sibuk sebagai aktor Do Kyungsoo.

Waktu yang terus berjalan itulah yang memberiku pelajaran. Pelajaran untuk membiasakan diri pada keadaan. Pelajaran supaya aku terbiasa dengan kondisi ini. Kondisi tanpa Kyungsoo _hyung._

Sekarang aku bisa memejamkan mataku dan terlelap ke alam mimpi tanpa harus melihat wajah Kyungsoo _hyung._ Aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak meskipun suara merdu Kyungsoo _hyung_ tidak memenuhi gendang telingaku dengan ceritanya. Lagipula, akhir-akhir ini aku sering bercerita dengan Chanyeol _hyung_ sebelum tidur, dan hal itu sangat menyenangkan.

 _Sekarang, aku terbiasa tanpa dirinya..._

* * *

Sekarang aku sedang berada dalam sebuah acara _fansign_ yang diselenggarakan oleh salah satu _global clothing brand_ yang menggunakan jasa kami sebagai pengiklan. _Brand_ itu adalah SPAO, sebuah merk pakaian yang kami iklankan, dan mereka juga memasang gambar wajah kami di toko-toko mereka untuk menarik minat pembeli.

Acara _fansign_ ini hanya dihadiri oleh lima _member._ Disini hanya ada aku, Baekhyun _hyung,_ Chanyeol _hyung,_ Yixing _hyung,_ dan Minseok _hyung._

Aku sering merasa sedih ketika EXO tidak berada dalam formasi lengkap saat kami menghadiri sebuah _event._ Aku masih trauma dengan kepergian beberapa _member_ kami. Aku takut akan ada _member_ yang meninggalkan kami lagi.

Tapi aku tahu bahwa kali ini bukan itu yang menjadi alasan kenapa kami tidak berada dalam formasi komplit. Beberapa _member_ kami memang sedang sibuk sehingga mereka melewatkan _event_ ini.

Salah satu _member_ yang sibuk adalah Kyungsoo _hyung._ Tapi memang aku dan _roommate_ -ku itu bisa dibilang sangat jarang menghadiri acara _fansign_ maupun _fanmeeting_ bersama. Agensi kami biasanya memberi kami jadwal dan lokasi yang berbeda.

Joonmyeon _hyung_ pernah bilang padaku bahwa itu dilakukan supaya kami tetap bisa fokus dengan pekerjaan kami. Joonmyeon _hyung_ memang paling bisa memahami kebiasaan kami untuk saling menempel satu sama lain jika kami berada di tempat yang sama.

Meskipun aku dan Kyungsoo _hyung_ jarang sekali berada di sebuah acara _fansign_ yang sama, tapi dulu aku terbiasa untuk mencari sosoknya di setiap acara _fansign._ Aku akan membawa mataku berkeliling ke seluruh penjuru _venue_ untuk mencari sosoknya, dan aku akan sangat kecewa ketika aku tidak menemukannya. Aku selalu merasa bosan jika tidak ada dirinya.

Tapi sekarang semuanya berbeda. Aku bisa dengan tenang membubuhkan tanda tanganku sambil tersenyum pada fans. Mataku tidak lagi bergerak resah kesana dan kemari, dan pikiranku tetap diam pada tempatnya, tidak berkelana untuk memikirkan seseorang yang tidak ada disini.

Aku bisa menikmati acara ini. Sesekali aku bercanda dengan Baekhyun _hyung_ yang duduk di sampingku, dan kami tertawa bersama dengan bahagia. Waktu lagi-lagi memberiku pelajaran.

 _Sekarang, aku terbiasa tanpa dirinya..._

* * *

Sekarang kami sedang berada di bandara. Berjalan berurutan menembus kerumunan _fans_ yang tak henti-hentinya meneriakkan nama kami. Menghujani kami dengan pujian-pujian yang membuat kami berbunga.

Kami akan segera terbang menuju Osaka untuk konser SMTOWN. Sebuah konser yang akan kami jalani bersama artis-artis lain dari agensi kami.

Biasanya saat kami berada di bandara, kami selalu dalam formasi lengkap. Jadwal semua _member_ sengaja diatur sedemikian rupa sehingga kami bisa berangkat ke luar negeri bersama-sama. Namun kali ini formasi kami tidak lengkap. Ada satu _member_ yang tidak bersama kami di bandara ini. Ya, orang itu lagi-lagi adalah Kyungsoo _hyung._ Lagi-lagi ia memiliki jadwal individu yang _memaksanya_ untuk tidak pergi bersama kami. Ia baru akan menyusul kami esok hari.

Dulu, aku biasa bersama Kyungsoo _hyung_ saat di bandara. Terkadang kami akan berjalan beriringan. Saling mengobrol dan tertawa bersama. Kadang aku juga merangkul tubuh kecilnya untuk melindunginya dari para _fans_ yang kadang terlalu histeris.

Dan jika kami tidak bisa berjalan beriringan, maka aku akan memilih untuk berjalan di belakangnya. Mengawasi dan melindunginya dari belakang. Memastikan dirinya baik-baik saja tanpa kurang suatu apapun—walaupun sebenarnya disana juga ada _security_ yang bertugas menjaga kami.

Dulu, bandara adalah tempat dimana aku dan dia sering membuat _moment. Fans_ kami menyebut kami sebagai _airport couple_ karena kami selalu memiliki _moment_ di bandara. Dan kurasa sebutan itu tidak berlebihan, karena nyatanya memang kami sering menempel satu sama lain saat di bandara.

Tapi hari ini kami tidak bisa membuat _moment_ itu karena dia tidak ada bersamaku disini.

Sebenarnya ini bukan kali pertama EXO pergi ke luar negeri tanpa dia. Hal seperti ini sudah pernah terjadi beberapa kali, dan alasannya selalu sama: ia memiliki jadwal pribadi yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan.

Dulu aku akan sangat merasa kesepian saat tidak bersamanya di airport. Aku bagaikan anak anjing yang kehilangan induknya jika ia tidak berada di dekatku, dan itu membuatku _bad mood_. Tak heran jika aku sering lesu saat di bandara tanpa dirinya.

Tapi sekarang semuanya sudah berubah. Ketika aku merasa kesepian karena tidak ada teman mengobrol, maka Sehun akan mendekatiku dan menghiburku. Membuatku lupa bahwa tidak ada dirinya di sisiku. Membuatku lupa akan rasa sepi yang sempat mendera.

Sekarang aku bisa tenang dalam setiap langkahku di bandara. Aku tahu bahwa aku tidak sendirian meskipun ia tidak ada. Aku masih memiliki teman-teman lain yang selalu ada untukku.

 _Sekarang, aku terbiasa tanpa dirinya..._

* * *

 _Lightsticks_ dengan aneka warna memenuhi _venue_ konser. Aku selalu suka ketika semua warna bergabung menjadi satu. Menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa agensi kami adalah agensi yang kuat, dan artis-artis kami memiliki _fandom_ yang kuat juga.

Aku sangat suka ketika para _fans_ dapat berdiri berdampingan tanpa ada _fanwar._ Kami, para artis, selalu menjalin hubungan baik satu sama lain, dan kami berharap fans kami juga bisa menjalin hubungan baik.

Sekarang kami sudah sampai di penghujung acara konser SMTOWN di Osaka. Rasanya begitu lelah, tapi aku merasa senang. Aku senang karena bisa tampil bersama grupku dan juga bersama artis-artis lain dari agensiku.

Jika sebelum-sebelumnya sosok Kyungsoo _hyung_ selalu _absent_ dari ceritaku, maka kali ini lain. Kyungsoo _hyung_ ada di tengah-tengah kami. Menyanyi dan menari saat _encore._ Bergembira bersama para artis yang lain.

Beberapa kali Kyungsoo _hyung_ berusaha mendekatiku saat di panggung. Usahanya itu memang tidak terlalu jelas, tapi aku sangat peka terhadap setiap gerakannya.

Ia mendekatiku, aku menjauh; ia menyapaku, aku acuh; ia mengajakku bicara, aku bersikap angkuh...

Aku tak bisa mencegah diriku untuk tidak bersikap seperti itu. Ada rasa kesal dan marah dalam diriku, dan itu tak bisa kuhapuskan begitu saja.

Aku hanya bersikap sesuai dengan rasa di hatiku. Aku tidak senang, dan sikapku padanya pun tidak menyenangkan.

Dan puncaknya adalah ketika kami berdua berpapasan di panggung. Ia tiba-tiba saja menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk menyentuh lenganku. Aku terkejut, tapi aku berusaha menenangkan diriku.

Dulu aku sangat suka ketika kulit epidermis kami saling menyentuh. Itu menghadirkan sensasi hangat yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhku. Bagaikan ada sebuah api unggun besar yang menghangatkan tubuhku yang dingin.

Tapi kini berbeda. Tubuhku tetap dingin ketika tangannya menyentuh kulitku. Dan hasilnya, aku menggerakkan tanganku untuk menjauhkan tangannya dari lenganku. Setelahnya, aku langsung berjalan menjauhinya tanpa menoleh padanya.

Kini semuanya berbeda. Dulu di setiap konser aku selalu ingin berada di dekatnya, tapi sekarang kehadirannya di sisiku justru membuat hatiku tersayat.

 _Sekarang, aku terbiasa tanpa dirinya..._

* * *

Konser sudah usai sejak beberapa menit lalu, tapi saat itu tanganku langsung ditarik oleh seseorang saat aku baru berjalan menuruni tangga panggung menuju _backstage._

Aku dan orang itu kini berada di sebuah ruangan kecil di _backstage._ Ruangan yang jauh dari keramaian. Tempat dimana para _staff_ dan para artis lain tidak akan mengganggu kami berdua. Meskipun sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa maksud _orang ini_ membawaku kesini.

"Kenapa selama konser kau menganggapku tidak ada?" itu adalah suara Kyungsoo _hyung._ Ya, orang yang menarik tanganku adalah Kyungsoo _hyung._

Kyungsoo _hyung_ tampak marah, tapi aku tetap tenang dan menjawab pertanyaannya, "Baru malam ini aku menganggapmu tidak ada, sedangkan kau sudah beberapa bulan menganggapku tidak ada. Kenapa kau protes hanya karena hal ini?"

Kulihat Kyungsoo _hyung_ terkaget karena ucapanku. "Apa maksud dari perkataanmu?"

"Kau tidak perlu pura-pura tidak paham, _hyung,"_ dengan suara tenang aku menjawab. "Selama beberapa bulan terakhir kau mengacuhkanku. Selalu menggunakan alasan _sibuk_ untuk mengabaikanku."

"Aku memang sibuk, Jongin!" kali ini Kyungsoo _hyung_ menaikkan nada bicaranya. "Aku sibuk dengan drama dan film-ku. Aku sibuk bekerja!"

"Aku tahu kau sibuk bekerja, _hyung!_ Tapi bukankah saat _shooting_ seharusnya kau masih memiliki waktu _break_ meskipun hanya beberapa menit untuk membalas pesanku? Untuk membalas perhatianku padamu?"

"Aku menggunakan waktu _break_ untuk beristirahat, Jongin! Kenapa kau jadi seperti anak kecil begini?"

"Aku tidak seperti anak kecil! Kau berubah, _hyung!_ Kau bilang cita-citamu adalah untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi, tapi sekarang kau justru sibuk berakting! Kau pembohong!"

"Memang apa salahnya kalau aku sibuk berakting? Apa aku salah jika aku memiliki dua cita-cita?"

"Kau tidak salah karena memiliki dua cita-cita, tapi kau salah karena kau berubah, _hyung!_ Kehadiranmu di sisiku kini semakin semu, perhatianmu padaku kini terasa palsu, dan...cintamu padaku kini terasa ragu."

Kali ini Kyungsoo _hyung_ terdiam. Ia berusaha keras mencerna kata-kataku tadi.

Telah lama aku menahan semuanya. Menahan kata-kataku itu untuk tidak meluncur dari bibirku begitu saja. Aku tahu kata-kataku itu bisa mengancam _hubungan_ kami yang sudah tiga tahun berjalan. Aku tahu hubungan kami bisa hancur karena ucapanku tadi.

Tapi aku juga tahu bahwa aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan perih di hatiku. Awalnya hanya setitik perih, tapi sekarang perih itu menyebar di seluruh tubuhku. Membuatku merasa ingin mati karena semua rasa sakit ini.

"Aku tidak berubah, Jongin..." akhirnya Kyungsoo _hyung_ bicara lagi dengan pelan. "Aku sangat ingin bisa selalu berada di sisimu, aku sangat ingin bisa memperhatikanmu seperti dulu, dan...aku masih mencintaimu, Jongin. Sangat mencintaimu."

Aku menatap matanya. Berusaha mencari celah dusta dalam mata bulatnya. Berusaha mencari celah ragu dalam mata indahnya.

Dan, aku menemukannya...

"Tidak perlu berbohong, _hyung._ Aku bisa membaca semuanya dengan jelas dari matamu. Ada orang lain selain diriku yang mengisi hatimu. Iya, 'kan?"

Kulihat mata Kyungsoo _hyung_ melebar, seperti tak percaya pada apa yang ia dengar.

Aku belum bisa memastikan tentang siapa sosok yang menggantikan posisiku di hatinya, tapi aku yakin bahwa sosok itu memang ada. Hanya perlu sedikit waktu untuk mengungkap semua.

"Kenapa kau menuduhku seperti itu, Jongin? Kau menuduh tanpa bukti! Bukannya malah kau yang berselingkuh di belakangku? Pemotretan untuk _'W Korea'_ itu! Kau pikir aku tak tahu, hah? Kau intim sekali dengan _mantan_ kekasihmu!"

Kini aku terdiam. Mantan kekasih? Krystal, maksudnya? Oh, ayolah! Aku berhubungan dengan gadis itu saat aku masih menjadi seorang _trainee,_ dan itu sudah lama sekali. Kenapa Kyungsoo _hyung_ masih saja melibatkan Krystal dalam pembicaraan kami?

"Kau tidak perlu membahas Krystal, _hyung._ Kita berdua sama-sama tahu bahwa aku sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya."

"Oh, ya? Kenapa kau bisa begitu yakin? Berarti aku juga bisa seyakin itu, 'kan? Aku juga sangat yakin bahwa tidak ada orang lain selain dirimu di hatiku!"

Kembali aku melihat secercah dusta dan ragu dalam mata Kyungsoo _hyung._ Kenapa kau terus berbohong, _hyung?_ Itu semakin membuatku terluka, kau tahu?

"Sudahlah, _hyung..."_ aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk menutup perdebatan kami. "Aku ingin...kita berakhir. Hubungan kita tidak akan berjalan baik."

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo _hyung_ melebarkan matanya. "A-apa kau bilang? Kau ingin putus denganku?" aku mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya. "Tidak, Jongin! Aku tidak mau putus denganmu! Aku tahu kau tidak bisa hidup tanpaku! Kau terbiasa denganku! Kau tidak bisa tidur sebelum bercerita denganku, kau selalu berpikir bahwa _fansign_ terasa membosankan tanpaku, dan kau akan kesepian jika tidak ada aku di bandara. Iya 'kan, Jongin?"

Aku terus menatapnya. Mata Kyungsoo _hyung_ mulai basah. Aku tahu bahwa ia sangat kaget saat mendengar perkataanku.

Aku sendiri sebenarnya juga tidak menginginkan hal ini, tapi aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Kyungsoo _hyung_ yang sekarang bukanlah Kyungsoo _hyung_ yang kukenal. Ia sudah terlalu banyak berubah, dan perubahannya membuatku terluka.

"Semua perkataanmu memang benar, _hyung._ Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang, aku memiliki Chanyeol _hyung_ yang akan bercerita denganku sebelum aku tidur, aku memiliki Baekhyun _hyung_ yang akan bercanda denganku untuk mengusir rasa bosanku saat _fansign,_ dan aku juga memiliki Sehun yang akan menemaniku saat aku kesepian di _airport._ Mereka ada di sisiku saat kau tak ada, _hyung."_

Kulihat tubuh Kyungsoo _hyung_ menegang. Bisa kupastikan bahwa perkataanku tadi menghantam telak di hatinya. Membuatnya tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Semoga kau bahagia, _hyung,"_ aku kembali bicara karena Kyungsoo _hyung_ tetap tak memberiku respon. "Aku juga akan bahagia, karena sekarang aku sudah terbiasa tanpamu." Aku langsung pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo _hyung_ setelah selesai bicara.

Aku sempat mendengar suara isak tangis sebelum aku meninggalkan ruangan sempit itu, tapi aku memutuskan untuk tetap melangkah.

Aku juga bisa merasakan mataku sangat panas dan pipiku basah. Kau bukan satu-satunya orang yang menangis, Kyungsoo _hyung..._

* * *

 _Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kyungsoo hyung. Tapi kau tak pernah ada di sisiku. Posisimu di hatiku bisa saja diambil oleh mereka yang selalu ada di sampingku._

 _Aku mendukung karier-mu, hyung. Tapi kau berubah. Kau tak bisa meluangkan waktu satu menit saja untuk sekedar membalas pesanku, kau tak pernah mengangkat teleponku, dan kau selalu menolak saat aku berkata bahwa aku ingin mengunjungimu di lokasi shooting. Ada apa denganmu, hyung? Kau tidak ingin berada di dekatku lagi?_

 _Kau juga tidak pernah ada untukku, hyung. Saat aku demam di malam hari, tidak ada dirimu yang merawatku. Saat aku menangis karena merindukan ibuku, tidak ada dirimu yang memelukku. Saat aku merasa putus asa, tidak ada dirimu yang memberiku semangat._

 _Sebenarnya aku memang tidak biasa tanpa dirimu, hyung. Sebenarnya aku hanya berusaha untuk membiasakan diri. Ya, membiasakan diri tanpa dirimu. Berpura-pura terbiasa tanpamu..._

 **END**

* * *

 **Glad's note:**

 **Akhirnya, FF KaiSoo lagi setelah beberapa kali aku nulis FF couple lain! :D**

 **Anggap saja FF ini adalah curahan hatiku. KaiSoo belakangan ini terlalu angst, dan aku pengen nulis kisah mereka buat menggambarkan kondisi mereka saat ini. Maaf kalau FF ini ada banyak kesalahan dan gak sesuai sama kenyataan. Namanya juga cuma kisah fiksi. Hehe.**

 **Mind to review?**

 **With love,**

 **Gladiolus92**


	2. Chapter 2 SEQUEL!

**Gladiolus92 presents...**

 **Sequel of 'Terbiasa Tanpamu':**

 ** _©(Tidak) Terbiasa Tanpamu_**

 **Genre: Hurt, Romance**

 **Rate: K**

 **Disclaimer: All cast isn't mine**

 **YAOI | ONESHOT | NON AU | TYPO(s) | DLDR| NO PLAGIARISM!**

 **Summary:**

 **Ia benar. Ia memang sudah terbiasa tanpa diriku. Tapi masalahnya adalah, aku tidak terbiasa tanpa dirinya...**

* * *

Seluruh lampu di tempat ini sudah padam semenjak aku menginjakkan kaki disini. Tanda bahwa penghuni tempat ini sudah berada dalam peristirahatan mereka masing-masing.

Setelah melepas alas kakiku dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu yang ada di beranda, aku berjalan pelan memasuki tempat ini.

Aku memang harus berjalan dengan hati-hati karena tempat ini sangat gelap, dan aku tidak ingin menyalakan lampu. Aku sudah terlalu lelah karena jadwal hari ini, dan aku sangat ingin tidur. Ini sudah pukul satu pagi, kalau kalian ingin tahu.

Sambil meraba-raba tembok saat berjalan, aku akhirnya tiba di depan pintu sebuah kamar yang kuyakini sebagai kamarku. Kamar yang kutempati bersama dua _roommate_ -ku di dorm ini.

Dengan sangat pelan, aku menggerakkan _handle_ pintu kamar itu, lalu dengan pelan pula mulai mendorong pintu itu supaya terbuka. Pintu baru terbuka sedikit ketika aku mendengar suara tawa yang begitu familiar di telingaku.

Akhirnya aku melihat dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu. Rupanya lampu di kamar masih menyala. Tanda bahwa penghuni kamar itu belum terlelap.

Mataku kini bisa melihat dua sosok yang tadi suara tawanya menyergap telingaku. Aku melihat sosok Chanyeol _hyung_ dan Jongin sedang berbaring di atas ranjang mereka masing-masing dengan kepala yang saling berhadapan. Dua teman sekamarku itu saling bercerita dan tertawa.

 _Saling bercerita dan tertawa_. Dua hal itu adalah dua hal yang biasa aku lakukan bersama Jongin sebelum tidur.

Ya, dua hal itu adalah kebiasaan kami, setidaknya sampai Jongin mengakhiri hubungan kami secara sepihak beberapa hari lalu. Aku tidak tahu tepatnya berapa hari. Pikiranku terlalu berkabut karena hal itu, dan aku masih belum percaya hubungan kami berakhir begitu saja.

Lamunanku terpecah ketika aku menyadari mata dua _roommate_ -ku kini mengarah padaku. Chanyeol _hyung_ tersenyum lebar padaku, sedangkan Jongin segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah si jangkung bermarga Park. Aku bisa mendengar bahwa _mantan_ kekasihku itu berpamitan untuk tidur, dan Chanyeol _hyung_ juga sepakat untuk tidur.

Chanyeol _hyung_ setelahnya berpamitan padaku. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk kaku, dan lelaki tertua di kamar kami itu segera memejamkan mata.

Aku mendesah sedih ketika tak mendengar ucapan selamat malam dari Jongin. Lelaki yang usianya setahun lebih muda dariku itu langsung terlelap ke alam mimpinya begitu saja tanpa bicara padaku. Padahal dulu ia tidak bisa tidur tanpa mendengar suaraku, tapi kini semua sudah berubah.

Aku hanya bisa pasrah dan mulai berjalan memasuki kamar. Aku meletakkan ransel hitamku di atas kasurku, lalu berjalan menuju lemari baju. Mengambil pakaian ganti, lalu berjalan lagi menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di luar kamar tidur.

Sesampainya di dalam kamar mandi, aku langsung melucuti seluruh pakaianku, lalu berdiri di bawah guyuran _shower_ yang membasahi seluruh tubuhku. Seharusnya aku merasa hangat karena guyuran air hangat ini, tapi nyatanya tidak. Aku masih merasa dingin.

Oleh karena itu, pada akhirnya aku memeluk tubuhku sendiri. Memejamkan mata, berusaha meresapi setiap tetes air hangat yang membuat tubuhku sepenuhnya basah.

Jongin benar. Kini ia memiliki Chanyeol _hyung_ untuk saling bercerita sebelum tidur. Jongin bisa tertawa karena Chanyeol _hyung_ begitu lucu dan menyenangkan.

Jongin benar. Ia kini sudah terbiasa tanpa diriku.

 _Tapi masalahnya adalah, aku tidak terbiasa tanpa dirinya..._

* * *

Hari sudah malam ketika sutradara memberiku waktu istirahat. Sekarang mereka sedang mengambil gambar tanpa diriku. Sebelumnya aku sudah menjalani _shooting_ selama beberapa jam untuk beberapa adegan, dan kini giliranku untuk _break._

Jongin benar. Aku memang selalu memiliki waktu _break_ disela proses _shooting._ Dan, waktu _break_ itu juga bukan hanya beberapa menit. Minimal aku mendapat waktu _break_ selama sepuluh menit, dan maksimal aku mendapat waktu dua jam. Kali ini waktu _break_ yang kuperoleh adalah satu jam.

Kini aku bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri. Kenapa selama _break_ aku enggan membalas pesan singkat dari Jongin? Kenapa pula aku tidak mau menjawab panggilan teleponnya? Padahal selama _break_ aku selalu memegang ponselku. Iya, memegang ponselku dan sibuk _chatting_ dengan orang lain selain Jongin.

Aku tahu. Aku yang salah. Aku yang sudah melukai perasaan Jongin. Ia sangat sering mengirimiku pesan yang menunjukkan perhatiannya. Ia sering bertanya padaku " _Kau sudah makan belum, hyung?"_ atau _"Jangan lupa minum vitamin yang sudah kubelikan, ya!"_

Semua pesan itu aku abaikan begitu saja. Seolah kalimat yang sarat akan rasa perhatian itu tidaklah penting bagiku.

Aku akhirnya hanya bisa menghela nafas penuh rasa bersalah. Iya, ini adalah kesalahanku.

Saat ini aku duduk di atas _single sofa_ yang ada di sudut ruangan. Lokasi _shooting_ kami saat ini adalah di sebuah rumah, dan aku sekarang menempati ruang tamu karena ruangan ini sedang tidak dipakai untuk _shooting._

Seperti biasa, aku sibuk dengan ponselku seolah dunia di sekitarku hanya abu-abu dan tak menarik bagiku. Mataku tak pernah lepas dari layar benda persegi panjang ini.

Biasanya aku sibuk _chatting_ dengan orang-orang tertentu, tapi sekarang aku tak melakukan hal itu. Aku justru _log in_ pada akun Twitter-ku, dan fokus pada _timeline_ akun media sosialku itu. Ya, aku memang memiliki akun Twitter rahasia yang tidak diketahui oleh _fans._

Di halaman _timeline_ kini banyak foto dari _fan site_ kami yang diambil dari acara _Fan meet_ yang digelar oleh Lotte Pepero—yang sepertinya sudah usai beberapa menit atau beberapa jam yang lalu.

Hanya ada tiga _member_ yang hadir di acara itu. Tiga _member_ itu adalah Jongin, Joonmyeon _hyung,_ dan Baekhyun _hyung._

Dari foto-foto yang kulihat, Jongin tampak baik-baik saja di acara itu. Padahal Jongin dulu selalu merasa bosan tiap kali ia menghadiri acara _fan sign_ ataupun _fan meet._ Ia selalu mencariku untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

Tapi kali ini tidak ada aku disana, dan Jongin tetap terlihat baik-baik saja. Bahkan ia mau menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Sebuah lagu berjudul 'Love Me Again'. Sepertinya lagu itu ia nyanyikan untuk _seseorang,_ dan aku yakin orang itu bukan aku. Aku sudah terlalu banyak menyakitinya, jadi untuk apa ia mengharapkan cintaku lagi?

Lagipula ia sudah bahagia. Di _event_ itu ada Baekhyun _hyung._ Jongin bilang, Baekhyun _hyung_ bisa membuat rasa bosannya hilang. Baekhyun _hyung_ akan mengajaknya mengobrol, dan Jongin tidak lagi menginginkan kehadiranku di acara itu.

Benar. Jongin memang sudah terbiasa tanpa diriku.

 _Tapi masalahnya adalah, aku tidak terbiasa tanpa dirinya..._

* * *

Hari-hari kembali berlalu, dan hari ini adalah waktunya bagi kami untuk pergi ke Chengdu. Kami memiliki jadwal konser solo disana.

Aku cukup senang hari ini karena aku bisa berangkat ke luar negeri bersama _member_ EXO lainnya. Sudah beberapa kali aku tidak berangkat bersama dengan mereka, tapi hari ini manajer mengatur jadwalku supaya aku bisa pergi bersama _member_ yang lain.

Seperti biasa, kami selalu berjalan dalam diam ketika memasuki bandara. Kami juga berjalan sendiri-sendiri supaya bisa menembus kerumunan _fans._ Kami tidak saling bicara karena suara _fans_ terlalu keras, jadi sia-sia saja kalau kami ingin mengobrol. Lebih baik nanti saat di ruang tunggu saja kami baru mengobrol.

Dan benar saja. Setelah kami selesai _check in_ , kami langsung berjalan menuju _waiting room_ , dan kami segera mengobrol satu sama lain. Di tempat ini memang relatif sepi, tidak ada _fans_ yang histeris meneriakkan nama kami.

Aku duduk di samping Chanyeol _hyung,_ memperhatikan _roommate_ -ku itu melakukan _selca_ sambil tersenyum lebar dengan _v-sign_ yang menempel di sebelah matanya. Itu adalah pose andalannya. Lelaki berwajah konyol itu memang paling hobi mengambil foto wajahnya sendiri. Sebut saja ia sebagai lelaki narsis.

Setelah bosan memperhatikan _roommate_ -ku yang aneh, aku akhirnya menoleh ke tempat lain. Mataku terpaku pada Jongin yang kini mengobrol dan sesekali tertawa dengan Sehun.

Sehun, seseorang yang _katanya_ bisa mengusir rasa sepi Jongin ketika berada di bandara tanpa diriku. Ternyata Sehun memang selalu ada di dekat Jongin dan mampu menghibur Jongin. Aku tahu bahwa Jongin dan Sehun memang bersahabat, tapi sekarang aku merasa Sehun sudah mengambil tempatku dalam hidup Jongin.

Padahal dulu aku lah yang selalu bersama Jongin saat kami di bandara. Kami selalu mencari tempat yang relatif tersembunyi dan mengobrol tanpa gangguan _fans_ maupun _member_ lain. Kami seolah tenggelam dalam dunia kecil kami. Apapun topik obrolan kami, tak sekalipun ada rasa bosan yang berani menyelinap.

Tapi kini semua itu tinggal kenangan. Jongin sudah tidak kesepian lagi meskipun tidak ada diriku di sisinya. Aku terlalu sering pergi meninggalkannya, dan sekarang Jongin benar-benar sudah terbiasa tanpa diriku.

 _Tapi masalahnya adalah, aku tidak terbiasa tanpa dirinya..._

* * *

Sudah dua hari semenjak konser kami di Chengdu. Hari ini kami memiliki jadwal lagi. Ya, jadwal pembuatan video untuk acara 'I AM KOREA' yang akan diselenggarakan pertengahan Agustus nanti.

Kami sudah berada di sebuah lokasi _outdoor_ dengan kostum kemeja putih yang dipadukan dengan celana panjang berwarna _blue-gray_. _Outfit_ ini sebenarnya merupakan _outfit_ yang kami pakai di MV 'Love Me Right', hanya saja, kami tidak memakai _denim jacket_ yang biasanya kami pakai.

Beberapa jam kami menjalani pengambilan gambar yang melelahkan, dan akhirnya kami menyelesaikan pekerjaan kami.

Saat ini kami berada di ruang ganti yang disediakan oleh _staff_ dan berada di dekat lokasi _shooting._ Beberapa _member_ sudah selesai berganti pakaian, termasuk aku dan Jongin.

Kami duduk saling berjauhan dalam diam. Sejak ia memutuskan hubungan denganku, kami memang tidak pernah saling bicara. Kami masih berbagi kamar di _dorm,_ tapi kami benar-benar tak pernah membuka suara satu sama lain. Chanyeol _hyung_ lah yang berperan sebagai perantara komunikasi kami.

Meskipun hubungan kami semakin buruk, tapi kami berusaha tampil seolah kami baik-baik saja saat di depan _fans._ Aku mendengar _fans_ merasa _haus_ akan moment 'KaiSoo', jadi aku memutuskan untuk membuat sedikit _moment_ saat konser di Chengdu tempo hari. Untungnya Jongin saat itu bersikap kooperatif sehingga _moment_ kami terlihat _natural._ Semoga saja itu bisa menjadi pelepas dahaga bagi _shipper_ setia kami.

Walaupun sebenarnya _moment_ kecil itu tidak berarti apa-apa bagiku, karena itu hanyalah sebuah kepura-puraan. Sebuah kepalsuan.

Padahal dulu kami selalu menikmati kebersamaan kami saat di panggung. Kami selalu mencari celah sekecil apapun agar bisa bersama. Itu bukan _fan service._ Itu murni keinginan kami.

Tapi semua itu kini hanya bisa dikenang. Kenangan manis memang selalu terasa pahit saat diingat. Rasanya sangat sedih ketika mengingat semuanya.

Apa aku salah karena aku terus diam seolah menyetujui keinginan Jongin untuk berpisah? Apa aku salah karena aku kalah begitu saja? Apa aku salah karena aku sempat meragukan perasaanku sendiri?

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang menggelitik batinku. Begitu banyak kesalahan yang kulakukan, dan aku tak berani memperbaiki kesalahanku itu.

Aku kini sadar. Aku tak perlu merasa takut dan ragu. Aku seharusnya selalu yakin pada jalan yang sudah lama kupilih, bukannya malah ragu dan memilih berbelok. Bodoh. Aku benar-benar bodoh.

Seluruh pemikiranku tiba-tiba buyar tatkala aku melihat Jongin berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang ganti. Aku sadar, inilah kesempatanku untuk memperbaiki semuanya.

Dan akhirnya aku bergegas menyusul langkah Jongin. Kaki panjang Jongin membuatnya bisa cepat berlalu begitu saja dan aku nyaris kehilangan jejak. Tapi pada akhirnya, aku menemukan Jongin berdiri di dekat mobil _van_ kami. Tempat ini relatif tersembunyi, jadi kurasa tak masalah jika kami bicara disini.

"Jongin- _ah_..." aku memanggilnya dengan ragu. Ini adalah kali pertama aku memanggil namanya lagi sejak kami putus.

Jongin sedikit terkejut saat melihat aku menyusulnya, tapi kemudian ia kembali memasang ekspresi datarnya dan bertanya padaku, "Ada apa?"

Suaranya begitu dingin, seolah ia sengaja ingin membekukan perasaanku. Membunuhnya, supaya ia tak lagi ada di hatiku.

Tapi kali ini aku tak ingin menyerah begitu saja. Sudah cukup beberapa hari aku tersiksa oleh rasa bersalah dan menyesal.

"Maafkan aku..." aku memulai lagi sambil terus menatap Jongin. "Aku yang salah, Jongin. Aku egois, dan aku tidak memikirkan perasaanmu."

Aku tak mendapatkan balasan meskipun aku sudah selesai bicara. Jongin terus menatapku dalam diam, seolah berusaha menelisik arti tatapan mataku.

Aku berusaha terus menatapnya meskipun ia kini seolah mengulitiku. Aku berusaha jujur lewat kedua mataku.

"Sudah terlambat, _hyung..."_ akhirnya Jongin bicara sembari mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. "Kau mengambil waktu yang terlalu lama untuk berpikir. Aku berhasil menyembuhkan luka hatiku selama kau berpikir dalam waktu yang terlalu lama itu."

Aku tertegun. Belum genap dua minggu kami berpisah, tapi apakah waktu yang kurang dari empat belas hari itu terlalu lama? Apa sebenarnya, Jongin menungguku bicara selama ini? Apa sebenarnya, Jongin masih memberiku kesempatan, tapi aku terlalu lama menyadari kesalahanku?

Aku merasa sangat bodoh. Seharusnya aku langsung saja bicara pada Jongin tanpa harus menunggu waktu. Seharusnya aku tidak hanya diam selama ini. Aku benar-benar bodoh...

"Maafkan aku..." hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan padanya.

Jongin kini kembali menatapku, tapi aku justru tak berani menatapnya. "Apa kau benar-benar sudah menyadari kesalahanmu?"

Aku mengangguk, lalu menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, "Aku terlalu sibuk dan mengabaikanmu. Padahal kau sangat membutuhkanku, tapi aku tidak pernah ada di sampingmu. Aku selalu jauh darimu."

"Hanya itu?" Jongin bertanya lagi. Tapi aku tak mengerti pada maksud pertanyaannya, jadi ia kembali bicara, "Apa hanya itu kesalahanmu padaku? Apa kau tidak merasa memiliki kesalahan yang lain?"

Aku terdiam. Jongin memang selalu bisa tahu semua yang aku pikirkan. Bahkan hanya lewat tatapan mata, tapi ia bisa membacaku seolah ia sedang membaca sebuah buku cerita.

Jongin itu terlalu sensitif. Terlalu peka pada apapun, utamanya terlalu peka pada setiap hal yang menyangkut diriku. Harusnya aku tahu bahwa aku tak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari Jongin.

"Aku sempat ragu pada perasaanku..." aku kembali bicara sambil memberanikan diri menatap matanya. "Akhir-akhir ini aku sangat ingin menjadi lelaki sejati. Aku berolah raga untuk membentuk tubuhku supaya aku terlihat lebih pantas disebut sebagai lelaki. Dan saat itu aku menyadari sesuatu."

"Apa yang kau sadari?"

"Aku menyadari bahwa aku ingin benar-benar menjadi laki-laki, Jongin. Selama ini aku menjalin hubungan denganmu, dan aku menjadi _uke._ Aku berpikir bahwa semua itu salah. Tidak seharusnya aku menjalin hubungan dengan sesama pria."

Jongin terdiam. Dengan jelas aku melihat luka dalam tatapan matanya. Aku tahu, kejujuranku hanya akan menambah luka di hatinya.

Tapi ceritaku belum selesai, dan aku melanjutkannya, "Aku mendekati beberapa wanita setelahnya. Aku ingin menjadi normal, Jongin. Aku ingin bisa memberi cucu untuk orang tuaku."

Jongin tampak semakin terluka. Ia pasti tidak menduga semua yang aku katakan.

Tapi semua yang aku ucapkan adalah kejujuran. Aku memang meragukan jalan hidupku. Aku menilai bahwa hubunganku dengan Jongin adalah kesalahan, dan aku ingin kembali meluruskan jalanku.

Dengan alasan itu, aku mulai mendekati beberapa _idol_ wanita yang aku kenal. Aku sering mengobrol dengan mereka lewat aplikasi _chatting_ di ponselku. Aku berusaha mencari pengganti Jongin. Seseorang yang bisa mencuri perhatianku.

Sebenarnya _rumor_ itu benar. _Rumor_ yang mengatakan bahwa aku mengencani seorang idola wanita. Iya, hanya sekedar mengencani. Kami pernah pergi berkencan, dan kami kerap mengobrol lewat ponsel. Tapi kami tidak berpacaran. Ia BUKAN kekasihku.

Aku tahu, aku memang berselingkuh di belakang Jongin. Aku menghalalkan segala cara supaya aku bisa menemukan sosok pengganti Jongin. Lagipula, kupikir Jongin akan kembali bersama Krystal atau malah merangkai hubungan baru dengan Taemin.

Tapi ternyata aku salah. Pikiranku terlalu sempit. Aku sudah berusaha melepas Jongin dan membuka hatiku untuk orang lain, tapi...

"Tapi aku tahu bahwa aku salah, Jongin. Cinta tidak bisa memilih. Aku hanya mencintaimu. Meskipun kau berubah menjadi sampah sekalipun, kau tetap berharga bagiku. Tak peduli kau pria ataupun wanita, hatiku hanya memilih hatimu. Maafkan aku karena aku terlalu bodoh, Jongin..."

Bisa kurasakan pipi kananku basah. Lagi-lagi aku menangis karena Jongin. Padahal aku adalah lelaki yang sangat jarang menangis, tapi Jongin selalu bisa membuat air mataku menetes karena sesal.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan hangat di sekujur tubuhku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku, dan aku sadar bahwa kini aku berada di dalam dekapan Jongin.

"Sudahlah...tak perlu dibahas lagi tentang semuanya. Aku mengerti, _hyung._ Aku mengerti jika kau sempat ragu pada perasaanmu. Aku benar-benar mengerti. Jangan menangis lagi, _hyung..."_ suara Jongin mengalun lembut di dekat telingaku. Akhirnya Jongin bicara dengan nada lembut lagi padaku, dan hal itu membuat hatiku menghangat.

Dengan segera aku membalas pelukan Jongin. Memeluk erat tubuh besar Jongin, karena aku tak ingin kehilangan pelukan ini lagi. Pelukan ini terlalu berharga untuk dibuang begitu saja.

Aku terus melantunkan kata maaf, tapi Jongin terus berkata bahwa tak ada hal yang perlu dimaafkan.

Selama beberapa menit kami berpelukan, sebelum akhirnya aku melepas pelukan kami, lalu menatap Jongin dengan mataku yang masih basah. "Apa kau mau bercerita denganku lagi sebelum kita tidur? Apa kau mau mencari sosokku lagi selama acara _fan sign_ ataupun _fan meet?_ Apa kau mau berjalan dan mengobrol denganku lagi saat di bandara?"

Jongin tersenyum mendengar pertanyaanku, kemudian ia menjawab, "Asal kau mau kembali menjadi kekasihku, aku juga mau melakukan semua yang kau minta. Kau tahu, _hyung_? Sebenarnya aku tidak terbiasa tanpa dirimu..."

Ternyata kami sama. Kami sama-sama tidak terbiasa untuk hidup sendiri-sendiri. Kami terbiasa hidup bersama.

Tapi kalau memang begitu, artinya selama ini Jongin berpura-pura bahwa ia baik-baik saja tanpaku? Oh, ayolah! Kau berhasil menipuku, Kim Jongin!

* * *

 _Dan begitulah akhir dari cerita kami..._

 _Siapa bilang 'KaiSoo' adalah pasangan yang selalu melewati jalan mulus tanpa lika-liku? Siapa bilang 'KaiSoo' adalah pasangan paling adem ayem?_

 _'KaiSoo' adalah pasangan yang rumit. Pasangan yang terdiri dari dua insan yang memiliki sifat berbeda. Tentu tak mudah untuk menyatukan dua hati kami di tengah perbedaan-perbedaan kami._

 _Tapi meskipun kami harus melewati jalanan yang berliku, kami akan tetap ada karena perasaan di hati kami tidak pernah sirna. Dan lagi, kami memiliki shipper yang selalu setia mendukung kami meskipun banyak yang bilang... 'KaiSoo is not real'._

 _Hanya kita yang tahu tentang kebenaran 'KaiSoo'. Biarkan saja shipper lain mengoceh sesuka hati mereka. Yang jelas, kalian harus tetap percaya pada kami. Aku mencintai kalian..._

 **END**

* * *

 **Glad's note:**

 **Annyeong! Aku sebenernya gak punya rencana buat bikin sequel secepat ini. Aku awalnya pengen bikin sequel yang happy ending pas moment kaisoo balik kayak dulu lagi. Tapi selanjutnya aku mikir, harus nunggu berapa lama sampai mereka balik kyk dulu lagi? Kok kayaknya terlalu lama ya? Haha, jadinya aku memutuskan buat bikin sequelnya hari ini.**

 **Sejak awal aku emang punya rencana buat bikin sequel dari sudut pandang Kyungsoo, dan itu terwujud. Semoga sekarang udah gak pada baper ya? Kita doain aja semoga kaisoo akan berakhir bahagia juga.**

 **Oh ya. Aku baru sadar kalau aku salah nulis W Korea jadi W Style. Gak tau deh pas nulis lagi mikirin apa kok jadi salah gitu. Mana telat banget pula sadarnya. Hehe. Maafin yaa..**

 **Ok, makasih buat yang udah support FF ini. Mind to review, again?**

 **With love,**

 **Gladiolus92**


End file.
